


[朱白/龙宇]社情第4题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	[朱白/龙宇]社情第4题

社情第4题  
＊被上次"社情"3题的短途车的评论鼓励到了  
＊第一次开长途车 5000+  
＊写完后的自我反思：内容不够黄暴，是我不够变态。(两位老师是纯洁的！)  
＊还没看两位老师K歌，基本私设，看了怕车熄火。  
＊老梗，在KTV搞个大的。

——  
朱一龙看着眼前不知道在high什么的白宇，想起了前段时间直播他唱的学猫叫。

他感到有些不好意思，当时面对着几千万的粉丝，他因为被连累而表现出的嫌弃是发自内心的;可事后却总是想拿出来那人的模样品品，所以那些从微博上偷来的、加了不同滤镜的动图还安静地藏在手机的加密文件夹里，时不时被手机的主人在飞机上、高铁上、候场的睡椅上、酒店的床上拿出来看看。

还有那个123的采访，突然暴风雨般的示爱确实让他大脑空白了很久。他后知后觉地问清楚了这个梗，然后就把白宇小孩儿的300万粉丝福利视频扒了下来，和那些动图放在了一起。撇了几眼粉丝评论，差点被气笑了，像什么燕小六啊，明明，明明那么可爱。

他看着身边沉浸在歌声里的人，含蓄地笑了笑。

早就知道了，这家伙的声音很好听。

在床上…也很好听。

当他乖乖地撅起屁股趴在床上的时候，用那细细地腰承受着来自他的撞击，便会不耐地发出情爱的声音。

偶尔是羞耻心爆棚，压抑住自己的喘息和呻吟，嘶哑低沉，又黏黏糊糊的;偶尔又会很亢奋，说着些下了床就不认的话来挑逗他，透着浓浓的情欲气息，高亢得像只发情的猫。

他有些热，手挪到了领子上想解开个扣子透透气，又想起今天自己穿的是T恤，就扯扯领口把手放下了。只能盯着眼前的人，忍住想舔嘴唇的欲望。

"龙哥，唱一首，唱一首，快点，大家都等你呢！"北老师还没有感受到他眼中的灼热，只一心把麦克风往他的龙哥嘴边凑。

朱一龙不好意思地笑笑，把麦克风又推回了白宇嘴边，"你唱吧，我听着呢。"白宇啧啧了几声以示怒其不争，然后又极其欢快地唱起来了。

朱一龙的眼神在白宇转身的瞬间变得极深，眸色暗暗的，酝酿着一场暴风雨。他看着那个站在屏幕前的男孩儿，用眼神一寸一寸地舔着全身：细细的腰，进入的时候一定要握的紧紧的，不然小孩儿在被撞击的时候会偷偷地往前爬;翘翘的屁股，手感很好，顶弄的时候可以乘着他意乱情迷狠狠地掐几下，然后引来小孩儿不满地摆臀;细长的腿，无论是跪在床上桌子上还是地毯上，最后都会变成夹着自己的腰，腿夹得越近，下面也跟着越紧…

朱一龙的呼吸瞬间乱了，在白宇的歌声里隐隐约约。他的脸也已经红透了，男人总是有些恶趣味的，他也不能免俗。比如现在，在光线暗淡的KTV里，在爱人没有任何性暗示的情况下，他硬了。

羞耻心让他勉强挪开了眼睛，反省了几秒;然后男人的本性却又让他开始开始打量四周的环境：沙发很软，长度很合适，高度也很合适，就是躺在上面有些窄，不过没关系，让他夹紧点，或者让他跪在地上趴在沙发上呢…他的眼神落在了脚下的毛毯上，这样小孩儿的膝盖不会像上次一样青青紫紫很长时间了;沙发前的圆台有些低，可能也有些凉，放着两个铃鼓，黑色的桌面泛着灯投射下来的蓝光，他的腿可以架在上面，然后背朝着坐在我身上，下面紧紧地含着我。上面呢？

那张嘴除了亲吻的时候，其他时间一直不算乖巧。他突然想到微博评论上看到的一个词——想日的他喵喵叫，那就喵喵叫好了。

撞一下，喵一声。

他又把目光放到了那两个铃鼓上，白宇的脚踝很细，不知道能不能放进去。

撞一下，喵一声，再加上一点点铃铛声。

他感到有点饿了。

朱一龙看了看手表，然后拿起了手机，"帮我和白宇跟节目组说一声，等会儿结束后我们再待会儿。"点了发送没几秒，立刻得到了经纪人的回复，"你几天没好好睡觉了，今天正好可以补个觉，怎么又突然有事了？"后面还跟着一个坏笑的表情。

"就是有点事。你帮我续一下时间，三个小时。"朱一龙默默地把一个小时改成了两个，然后又删去了，打上了三个。

他脸上很热，连呼吸出来的气息都快把空气烧烫了。

白宇一曲唱完，突然惊醒自己不是一个人在K歌，得跟龙哥互动一下，撒点儿糖给那些魔鬼看看。他笑嘻嘻地靠近那个端坐着的人，把麦克风递给朱一龙，"龙哥，来一曲呗，我跟你一起唱。"

朱一龙盯着眼前人的嘴唇，也许唱歌唱的太久了，有些干干的。他把自己的水递给他，"喝一口。"白宇愣了一下，这语气怎么听怎么熟悉，可又不像温柔的龙哥说出来的。他乖乖地拿过杯子喝了一口，喉结上下滚动，咽水的声音让朱一龙的嗓子有些干。

我现在不想唱歌，他在心里说。

我想日得你喵喵叫。

录制已经差不多了，节目人员进来收走了录影的设备，两个经纪人也进来安排自己的艺人。婵姐似乎已经跟白宇那方的经纪人打过招呼了，白宇身边的小助理脸红扑扑的带着兴奋的眼神打量了一会儿他们，然后把包包递给了白宇，"宇哥，结束后你给我们打电话，我们来接你"。

白宇愣了下，"什么结束后，不是说直接回酒店吗?"他可是特意订了和龙哥一家的酒店，就想着半夜去偷袭呢。

朱一龙拉住了他，"白主播，你不是说还想再唱会儿吗，我陪你再唱一会儿。"其他人听到的分明是调侃，谁还不知道这两兄弟的相爱相杀，就都配合地笑了笑;而白宇却发现了一点点端倪，他终于仔细地打量了一下他的龙哥，语气正常，表情正常，身体姿态正常，唔…抱着抱枕不撒手，他没忍住，笑出了声，也挺正常的吧。

白宇忍了忍笑意，清了清嗓子，"我要和龙哥一决高下，唱歌就是我白主播的绝对领域，没有人能打败我。"

工作人员又都笑了，两个人擦出的火花实在是精彩，倒也是收视率的绝对保证。嗯，就喜欢这样的艺人，省心省事，连剪辑师都不愁没糖剪。

"那我们就先走了，白老师，朱老师，再见。"

"嗯，大家都辛苦了，路上小心。"客客气气地送走了节目组，瞬间偌大的KTV就只有他们两个人了。

朱一龙眼神炽热地盯着自己的男孩儿，他在斟酌着怎么开口，邀请对方来一场极致的欢愉…毕竟，在此之前每次都是白宇主动求欢的。

"哥哥，想听什么，我唱给你听啊"白宇故作不知身旁人的为难，他在点歌屏站着，侧转了身子对着朱一龙说，"哥哥，你过来点首歌，一直坐在那儿不无聊嘛。"

小孩儿的恶劣因子又开始作祟，可是却不知道朱一龙的恶劣因子早因连日的睡眠不足而活跃到了顶峰。

朱一龙不再压抑眼中的热量，死死地把眼睛黏在白宇因侧转而显得极有韧性的腰际，"去锁门。"

白宇终于反应过来刚刚的那声"喝一口"有什么不对劲了。他的哥哥在床上有着雄性动物天生的本能，主要表现就是绝对的占有欲和支配欲。他不喜欢说话，但也不是埋头苦干的那种，他喜欢用简短的命令句，带着迫使对方臣服的压力——白宇就被这种反差萌玩射了很多次。

白宇乖乖地去锁门，然后又回到了点歌屏那里，故作正经地认真点着歌，"点首学猫叫，哥哥我们一起唱吧。"刚把歌切好，女生甜美的声音就传了出来，"我们一起学猫叫，一起喵喵喵喵喵……"

朱一龙没理会，拍拍自己身边的沙发，"过来坐。"白宇已经快演不下去了，他一直怀疑自己有M的倾向，不然怎么听着龙哥命令的语气就硬了。

他低头看了看身下，默默鄙视了一把，你平日里没用就算了，还很不争气。

朱一龙见那人没有反应，又拍了拍沙发，"小白，过来坐下。"声音沉沉的，激的白宇颤了一下。

白宇拿着麦克风乖乖地走了过去坐下了，这时朱一龙才注意到话筒的海绵套是棕色的，放在小孩儿红红的唇边有着说不出的色情。

"龙哥，再不唱，这首歌就快结束了…"学猫叫的男女对唱还在继续，他却清楚地看到自己的哥哥对着自己吞了吞口水。

白宇和朱一龙的眼神对上了，他看着平日禁欲的翩翩君子，眼里有着不加掩饰的欲望，瞬间笑的灿烂。他把麦克风放下，然后伸向了被抱枕藏起来的地方，"哥哥硬了多久？这是想到什么了，硬的那么厉害？"他笑着，自然红的双唇随着话语张开，隐隐露出白白的牙齿和红红的舌头——朱一龙想起那里面的湿润灼热，每一次深入都能带来极大的快感，伴着小孩儿不经意发出的呜咽。

朱一龙深切地感受到了缺乏睡眠的弊端，平日被压抑了狠了的念头都突破了理性的压制，变得异常的执拗而强硬。

他一把将身边的人按倒在了沙发上，右膝顶着白宇的膝盖分开，半跪在了他的腿间。朱一龙像个野兽，将脸凑近白宇的脖颈，嗅了嗅，然后在那块柔软的肌肤上舔了舔。

——"小白，想抱你。"

我想狠狠地插进去，想让你哭出声，边哭边喵给我听。

白宇喘了喘，右腿感受到了那份不属于自己的灼热，想缩回去，却又被他的龙哥一把压住，"龙…龙哥，这儿是KTV啊，公共场合，不能乱来！"他的呼吸也急促起来，下腹的那根顶在了朱一龙柔软的肚子上，他能感受到自己顶端几乎要溢出衣物的潮湿。

妈的，不争气，太不争气了了。

朱一龙无声地盯着他，两个人在欢爱中的身份好像颠倒了——此时的龙哥更像个无理取闹的小孩儿。白宇看着眼前的美色放软了身子，绝不承认是被勾引了。

嘛，男人嘛，有点情趣不是很正常的吗?偶尔来点刺激，有助于维持双方热情。

感受到身下人的默认，朱一龙笑了笑，那双美丽的眼睛带上了水色，但不是潋滟的柔和，而是要淹没一切的暴风雨 ，要生吞活剥，要吃干抹净。

朱一龙压抑着内心的冲动，温柔地吻上了那双微微张开的嘴唇。他很喜欢亲吻，人天生就喜欢用舌头去探索世界。他喜欢用舌头去品尝他的男孩，最甜的便是那张不乖巧的嘴，勾着他的舌头，偶尔舔到上颚便能让小孩儿一阵颤抖。嘴里时不时的吞咽，像极了他埋在他身体里的另一种吞咽，色情的水迹流到其他地方，他便沿着往下，在那白皙的身体上留下自己记号。

"哥…哥哥，我刚刚唱歌的时候一直在想，是你大，还是麦克风大。"白宇的手轻轻的按压着那处坚挺挑逗着身上的人，又加了一把火。他的后穴开始习惯性地收缩，肠道变得黏腻。这是身体在无数次的纠缠里练就的反应，他不仅把心交付的义无反顾，就连身体都交付的义无反顾。

朱一龙耳朵有些热，他平日听不太惯这些话，但今天却是自己主动招惹的他，他边解着小孩儿的裤子纽扣，边听见自己有些嘶哑的声音，"我大。"

白宇硬的更厉害了。

他不想再说话了，残留的理智提醒他，今天龙哥的战斗力创了新高，他要积一点口德，不能主动招惹。

朱一龙将白宇的T恤推到胸上，看着那细细白白的腰，舔了舔唇。其实小孩儿腰际上热搜的那天，他有些生气来着，那明明是我的专属，怎么就天下人皆知了呢。他的唇舌从上至下舔过，然后就是不轻不重地对樱红的啃咬——看到了又如何，吃到了嘴里才知道，实物比想象的更好。

"啊…嗯…哥…龙哥，哥哥，朱老师…你快一点，摸摸我下面，行不行。"明明都把扣子解开拉链拉下裤子脱一半了，怎么忍心就一直冷落着它！白宇把腰太高，去蹭那人的腿，许久没有感受到的快感让他的脑海里炸出一片片的烟花。

朱一龙感受到白宇在自己腿上的摩蹭，他抬起身子，单手撑在自己爱人的耳边，然后把另一只手放在了自己的皮带上，"小白，看着我。"

白宇在汹涌的情欲中勉强找回了些神智，然后就在朱一龙的眼中看见了绝对的侵略——他突然在脑海里闪过一句话：他想干死我。

朱一龙单手解开皮带的声音在KTV里格外的清晰，白宇突然分神地发现那嘈杂的歌声不知什么时候已经停了。他主动伸手去握朱一龙的那处已经湿漉漉的坚硬，"哥哥…你…哈…啊…你也摸摸我好不好。"

朱一龙在感受到白宇的手那一刻就疯了，他快被自己心里的欲望压垮了。连日的忙碌和思念，让他的情绪积压到了极限，只有把自己的男孩儿干个爽才能解脱。

他猛的把白宇那脱了一半的裤子扯下，手握住那白皙的大腿，狠狠地向外掰开。他用自己的下身去顶了一下同样的灼热，惹得白宇猛的啊了一声，尾声上扬，媚的勾人。将那细长的腿环在自己的腰上，然后便是对白宇身后那处紧致温热的进攻。

朱一龙将自己细长的手指伸进小孩儿的嘴巴里，用自己激动到极限已经透出些冷酷的声音在白宇耳边蛊惑着，他轻轻地说："舔一舔。"手指裹上了一层唾液，他奖励般地点了点小孩儿湿润的唇瓣，然后就开始攻陷城池。

"小白，湿了。"朱一龙的手指在白宇的身体里开拓着，滑腻的水声在昏暗的环境里异常地色情。他感觉到身下的那人已经有点不清醒了，半合的眼泛着盈盈的水光，还有那夹紧了他的腰的双腿，隐隐地颤抖着。

他又想起了桌子上的两个铃鼓。

他将手指从那紧致的洞穴中抽出来，感受到肠肉不舍地吞吐和挽留，欲望愈加喧嚣。身下的人有些不满，用脚跟踢了踢他的背，"哥…哥哥…快点进来…"

朱一龙笑笑，温柔地在他额头上一吻，他伸出手，拿过了那两个铃鼓。白宇听到铃铛声，突然有些不妙的感觉，他努力让自己清醒一点，然后用自以为镇定的眼神和朱老师谈判，"朱…朱老师，我们就老老实实地做一次行吗？我会很乖的，你让我吃哪里我就吃哪里…"说完他在朱一龙耳边吐了口气，故意把自己急促而不耐的喘息喘给他听。

你不知道自己现在有多美，朱一龙看着白宇。

他的小男孩儿自以为装的很好，很镇定，但其实眼神里带着藏不起来的慌乱，配上赤裸着的、泛红的全身，只会更让人想吞吃下腹。

朱一龙退开了一些，一把扯过腰上的腿，把铃鼓往白宇的脚上套，"朱…朱老师…套不进去的，我的脚没那么细！"白宇试图做最后的挣扎，他努力想把脚往后缩，却被他的龙哥紧紧地握住了。然后就是脚踝上丝丝的凉意，艹。

"进去了。"朱老师带有笑意的声音让白宇彻底死心了，他又把腿夹回朱一龙的腰上，一阵叮铃的响声，"哥哥，你从哪儿学的…变坏了。"

朱一龙沉下腰，把白宇的臀瓣向外掰，然后坚挺就贴在了湿漉漉的穴口上。他蹭了蹭，突然想到那群骚话连篇的镇魂女孩对白宇腰际的评论，有句话让他面红耳赤了很久，也怄火了很久——上千个赞，说明有上千个人这样想过——她们说：只蹭蹭，不进去。

"我进去了。"他猛地挺进，感受到身下那人骤然的紧缩。

"啊…哥…哥哥……慢…慢一点…"呻吟声中带有的那细微的痛苦被铃铛声淹没了，传到两人耳中的只剩下了黏糊的欢愉。

朱一龙着迷地看着眼前的美景，真正进入之后反而不急迫了。他等着白宇慢慢适应，等到身下的人颤抖的不那么厉害，睁开泛着水光的眼睛看向他别扭地催促时，他才眨眨眼睛，一副无辜的神色贴近，"小白，撞一下，喵一声，好不好？"

"……"白宇现在身体和精神都受到了重击。

他睁着迷蒙的双眼看着眼前的朱老师，刘海有些汗湿地贴在额际，整张脸都粉粉的，眼睛带着点不好意思的羞涩…去他妈的羞涩，刚刚那野兽一样的侵略性不是你的吗!

他们无声地僵持着，白宇感觉自己有点憋屈。答应了他的朱老师会很憋屈，重在"屈"，而不答应呢，也很憋屈，重在"憋"。

他夹紧了自己的后面，试图用肠肉去讨好今天格外反常的朱老师，厚着脸皮装没听见刚刚的话，"啊…嗯…哥哥，你动一动…求求你给我…"

朱一龙忍得很痛苦，他感觉到自己汗沿着脸颊滑下，滴落到了白宇身上。他缓慢地动了动腰，深埋在白宇身体里的坚硬和湿热的甬道一阵摩擦，细碎的铃铛声让两人之间的空气更加滚烫。"小白，撞一下，喵一声，好不好？"一模一样的话，一模一样的坚决，似乎不答应就会一直僵持下去。

白宇被那阵摩擦勾的不行，他嘴巴微张，轻轻地喘着，脸在沙发上微微地磨蹭。

"喵~喵~哥哥，朱老师…给我吧，给我吧，我想要……"带有哭腔的声音让朱一龙下腹一紧，他开始毫不保留的冲撞。

白宇被几乎被撞散了，他的神智早就因长时间的前戏而模糊了，只记得刚刚那人对自己的为难——撞一下，要喵一声的，不然就没有了。

他在朱一龙的撞击下发出难耐的呻吟，铃铛声让他残留的一点点羞耻心都消失了，他牢牢记住了那句话，自己要喵一声的。

"啊…喵…哈…喵…嗯…喵…喵…"

每次顶弄过后，等他回过了一点点神时早已发出了下意识的呻吟，那一点点残留的理智就让他硬生生地在后面跟着"喵"一声。

甜腻的喵呜，清脆的铃铛，还有肉体的撞击声，让朱一龙整个人都处在极其亢奋的状态。

"小白，小白…"

我的猫，我的男孩儿。

哥哥…哥哥不想干死你。

"哥哥想死在你身上。"


End file.
